Without You
by KITI-NEKO-CHAN
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Alternating Point of View for EACH chapter. Cloud struggles with who he is and what his purpose in life is. It takes a friend and a lover to help him fight his darkness. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 CLOUD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters. But Square Enix is amazing for owning such sexy pixels. . Lol

*This first chapter is in Cloud's Point of view. The Next chapter is chapter 1 in Zack's point of view! You will find that in italics I have a spectator point of view- 3rd person. I also have italics for flashbacks, but those will be separated...you'll notice it...you guys are smart ;D

* * *

**Without You**

Chapter One

-Cloud's Point of View-

Sometimes I wonder why I'm actually here. My body aches, I feel alone even with a roommate, the days run longer than my nights, I don't see the outside enough...what a life. The sun peaks through the single shade in my small, symmetrical room casting lines on the dull wall. Turning over in my stiff bed, I run my face across my pillow taking in the scent from a hard days work, another shower-less evening...I wonder what time it is...

"Cloud...Cloud, you up?"...No.

"Cloud get up, we're going to be late for training."...Nope.

My head smacks the bed as my pillow is whipped out from under my head, then thrown back at me. I place it back under my head and close my eyes again. I really don't want to get up. I just don't feel like myself today, or any other day for the past several months. Celebrating one birthday here has now made me Seventeen and I've been here, working for Shinra, for nine whole months now. I was moved in to this cell with Reno, my Turkish roommate. He's been here for ages longer than I have, but I think he's intentionally holding himself back from progressing further. He's laid back and normally a lot lazier than I feel right now. A yawn emerges and shivers spread through my body. My bed sinks and a body leans too close into my own.

"You're going to have a shower-less morning as well if you don't get up." I guess it's pretty apparent I haven't had one. Reno's long, red ponytail brushes my neck as he leans over to observe my pale exhausted face. My eyes bat away a few sleep tears as I yawn for a second time. I feel like I don't get nearly enough sleep as I should, but all infantrymen get the same treatment if they take the opportunity to do so.

"Yeah..."

"You're not much of a talker even after being cooped up with me for so long. I'm not that hard to get along with." A big, cheeky, annoying smile spreads across his face. This place isn't what I expected, how can he act so happy like that? This place is the next step up from a prison. I'm here on free will to be treated like a work animal.

"You're just really invasive in the morning...and every other waking moment of the day."

He squeaks with delight. "Well, I guess you better stop daydreaming to reduce being woken up all the time." A wink, a light slap on the cheek and he's darting to the door. "Just make sure you're up by eight!" Silence.

"7:49. Lovely." I throw the thin blanket off of my slender lower half.

Cold air consumes my body as I shift my legs to the floor and slowly make my way to an upright position. Heading in to the bathroom, I do my normal morning routine which doesn't consist of a shower today. While running my hands through my sleepy, messy blond hair I stare into the reflection. _Even the mirror looks sad in this pasty bathroom. The walls are a washed out white, which take on a hue of the contents in the room. Cloud's lonely aura privately reflects the miserable life he should not be having, giving off a neutral aura to the public passerby's. A beautiful creature, trapped in his insecurities._ I need a towel.. So I looked around the half unkept bathroom, and by no surprise- no clean towels. Reno's work shirt from the previous day dangles from the doorknob. I guess this will do, hope he doesn't mind. "Hah," I splashed some cool water on my face to wake myself up more and to refresh my eyes a little; then blot the drops away with the dirty shirt.

I exit the bathroom and scout my dresser for training clothing. Hopefully Reno doesn't decide to pop his head back in because scanning our key card only takes a second to unlock the door. With the night attire now resting on my bed, I replace the old with a new fabric and secure it with a belt. A shirt makes it's way over my head followed by straps being strapped and pads being padded. It's the same thing, every single day. I guess I'm not too bad looking, but I'm not really anyone's type if we go by that. My muscle density is probably in the negatives; I'm shorter than most; and significantly weaker than most by default. Shutting the door behind me, I make my way to another tedious day of training. _The one thing that Cloud even has trouble denying is his porcelain face. A doll clone of a slender, pale beauty with a hint of pink when he blushes. The light sway his body has as he walks through the corridors, graceful. Or like the soft, straight blond tufts that drape in his face while masking two vibrant blue crystals. He definitely was easy on the eyes...and a glow about this boy's face, but the insecurities pull him under._

"Cloudy! You made it!" Reno slapped my back.

All I gave was a nod.

The Drill Instructors voice began shouting orders right at 8am. Physical Endurance training...just what I want to be doing today. An hour and a half of running should be easy by now...Then we do a half hour of some sort of cardio...then an hour of obstacle running... Three hours of training in the morning, three hours of weapon training in the afternoon. Simulator missions are after afternoon training twice a week. They like to make sure we're ready for battle when they pull us for missions. I sprint my way aside Reno working up a sweat 15 minutes into it. Across the training dome it looks like a new group is being toured through for new infantrymen. I remember when I was one of them, and I wish I wasn't. Now I'm just a bored infantryman trapped in my own head. I'm usually a middle runner. Rude and Reno can run a lot faster than me, but they prefer to remain at my pace just to keep me company while we run.

"Did you guys hear they might be letting women join SOLDIER?" Reno always has the scoop on news around here. He's a gossip God.

"I thought SOLDIER already had some women?" Rude questioned.

"If you mean Cloud, yeah I guess." They both laughed.

"Yeah, except I'm not a SOLDIER yet."

"No but really, I guess there's an underground, unofficial SOLDIER group that has women and they want to incorporate them and intertwine them with us!" Reno gave a side smile. Of course he likes that idea.

"I wonder where they'll sleep. Hah. How about with you, Rude?"

"I could use some extra cushion in my bed." He jokes back to Reno.

All I could really do was shake my head. We don't really have a whole lot of women around. I mean, you see them in the labs, or the cafeteria, or even working in the offices. Basically any job that doesn't so much require strength, you see women. They have their own floor with all their necessities and stuff on it. I highly doubt this place would ever truly be coed. I think we have about five minutes left...My legs burn.

"All right men, push ups!" Another order, in less time than I thought.

"Sir!" my squad returns.

"Looks like we got some newbies. They look fun to tease!" Red hair covers a smiling face.

"What would Cloud and I do... if you... moved onto new people to tease?" Rude breathes through each pushup.

A foot weighs down on Rude's back making him touch the ground with each pushup. "Touch all the way, tough guy." The Instructor pressured Reno's partner. I wish I could be close to someone like those two are. Mission partners. A best friend even. Reno and Rude are the closest friends that I have here. If I'm not alone, I'm with them- but I wouldn't called them best friends. They're a couple of characters but they get the job done.

"Pick up the pace Strife!" Unholy man, this is as fast as I can go...

"Sir!"

"Come on Strife, don't make me give you a reason to have to pick up the pace!" He screams to the side of my face. _Focus on the turf..._ "Come on!"

"Sir, this is as fast as my body is letting me!" I sternly said with as much respect as possible. A foot pushes me off balance and holds me down at my side.

"I didn't ask you for an excuse. I asked you to get your scrawny ass to the pace it should be working at! Look here, men- this is weakness! If you want to be a SOLDIER you must obey and pick your ass up when you're told!" At least I get a breather out of looking like the most miserable person here. Reno passes me a glance, not a bad one but more of a sympathetic one.

"Get back up and run the obstacle. You're going to be the pace setter for your squad just so I can make sure you keep up!" In the shortened distance, the new squad is watching us men get whipped into shape. The part they don't see is what just happened to me and what happens to a lot of the weaker men. I'm seriously trying to be the best I can here and it's better than a majority...but they really don't care. They're not supposed to care.

"Look how excited their faces are." I motioned while climbing a rope wall.

"You're going to be even less excited if you don't stop getting distracted, Cloud!" Reno huffs up to me. He's right though. That instructor loves nagging me. I slid down the single rope on the other side and continued sprinting as fast as I could.

_"Why do you have to be such a baby, Cloud?"_

_"I'm not a baby, Tifa...I just prefer keeping certain things to myself when I know it wouldn't matter if I said anything." She was my best friend...ever since I was a child._

_"Why do you want to join Shinra? What will that prove? Nothing! Strength doesn't matter, Cloud...we love you just as you are. You don't need to prove anything to us!" Maybe she was right that I don't need to prove anything to them, but I feel like I need to prove it to myself. I want to feel alive, and strong. I want to be able to protect that pretty smile she often flashes. My mother, my other friends here in Nibelheim need me just as much as I need them...I want to be able to do SOMETHING._

_"Tifa...I know you care but I want to be able to give back to the world for what it has given me. I owe that my all. Anything could happen..."_

_"You can't protect everyone forever, Cloud. You're only 18! You will be there for a majority of your life and then what? Return when you're older finding that you could have been here enjoying life like the rest of us?"_

_"I can enjoy my life there too. Stop acting like my life is over if I join Shinra."_

_"But it will be...and I won't have my best friend anymore..." Her face goes from serious to saddened. I know she wants me to stay...but it's really not her decision. I'll be fine there._

"Strife!" His unnerving voice brings my mind up to pace, but he's probably hoping that it picks me in general... up to pace.

"Sir!"

"How many times do you have to be told to get your sorry act together! Do I have to tell you one more time?" What is wrong with this guy? Seriously he has it bad for me!

"No!"

"No? NO, WHAT?" With that, his hand was on the back of my neck squeezing and bolting my upper half towards the ground in front of him. His hold is like a vice grip that could compress the strongest metal. It's all that Mako they stick 'em with.

"No, Sir!" Cracking, it's going to!

"I will snap your neck in the blink of an eye, do you hear me? You will addr-"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh there, Sargent?" Another voice. There's so much pressure behind my face I probably look like I'm crying. His grip holds my neck still.

"You will not tell me how to do my job!"

"I will tell you how to treat our men if I see you're threatening to kill them. Your job is not to dispose of Shinra infantrymen." My head is pushed down further and all I can see are the black boots of another SOLDIER- probably a 1st class, judging by the color.

"He's not even strong enough to be the weakest person here!"

"If that is the case, he can be evaluated and sent home if he doesn't meet our standards anymore." I thought this guy was on my side...Fingers dig into my neck a little harder.

"You won't order me around forever, Fair." He let go and I dropped to my knees.

"Maybe not, but for now- you are 3rd class and I'm 1st. You do what I say regarding men training to become a SOLDIER." Fair? I swear I feel like I've heard that name...as long as he's not ordering abuse I guess I'm okay with it...

"You got lucky today, Strife." The 3rd walks back over to the squad who have now finished training for the morning.

"Someone help this kid up." I looked up at the 1st class from the ground as Reno opted to come help me. He has his back to me talking with another SOLDIER. He looks so much stronger than all of us, maybe even combined. The follow up soldier looks back at me.

"I'll see you men tomorrow! Be here and be on time!" We are instructed and released.

The raven-haired man and the other SOLDIER walked away without another word. Must be nice.

* * *

Reno rubs the back of my neck as I sit down with my tray of food in the cafeteria. _Reno always was a jokester. Even in the darkest moment, he has a light airy presence. He loved picking on Cloud not only because he was an easy target and a good looking boy, but Cloud could really use the light of playfulness._

"Sore much?"

"Really sore..." He kept rubbing.

"You should probably stop rubbing my neck though. It might look weird."

"Hey man... it's your neck, not your a-"

"It does look a little weird. You look like you enjoy it more than Cloud does." Rude interrupted.

I guess these guys do give me something to laugh about once in a while. At least the food isn't all the bad here. It's actually pretty decent tasting when I don't skip out.

"You gonna eat that, Cloud?" Reno grabs the peach from my tray and takes a bite out of it.

"Of course not..."

"You really should eat more. You're too skinny, Blondie." My diet probably has something to do with my petite size. I'm just not hungry half the time. He takes another bite.

"Well, you do steal something off of my tray every day and you don't even finish what you have."

"It tastes better when pretty girls touch it." He winked.

"That's terrible..."

Rude remains quiet in his own little world when he eats lunch. But it's probably for the best. I really don't need two guys nagging me while I make myself eat. I miss home cooked meals. They just felt...homey and no one really stole my food, not that it really matters if they do.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head up to my room before afternoon training." I need to chill out for the next hour and a half. My head is starting to pound and my neck cracks when I bend it around. I have until 1 to be alone and relaxed.

"Sounds good, can I pick at the rest of your food?" The redhead looks excited.

"Sure." I pushed through the doors and up the corridor to the elevator.

While standing there waiting for the elevator to reach my level two SOLDIERS approached, also looking to get on the elevator. I've seen one around, Kunsel I think his name is. He's helped in training. The other guy I'm not familiar with.

"Yeah Lux, I just got approved for it." Kunsel seemed pretty happy about something.

"Do you know what squad you'll be with?" the other man asks.

"Not yet, but I'll be finding out before 1."

Ah, he must be getting training duties. Well, he's a lot nicer than the "Sargent" who's been training us in the mornings. Hopefully they switch him in for my squad am duties...The elevator signaled for us to get in. They pushed to the SOLDIER floor, and I selected my much less elite floor and stepped to the back.

"You got pushed around today, huh?" The unfamiliar man said while looking straight ahead. Was he talking to me?

"Excuse me?" I didn't want to be rude for not answering...

"During your training. Kunsel here just got put on training duties because a bunch of 3rds are doing a horrendous job with the men. Power hungry or something." He adjusts his helmet.

"Yeah, we saw you getting it pretty rough while giving orientation to the newbies today. I sent Zack over to sort you out. Didn't want the new recruits to see that..." Kunsel paused, "I was given the option to go in for an Instructor, hopefully they put me on your squad, huh? Looks like you could use a break."

"Mhmm..." was all I could manage.

"Zack didn't look like his normal self while doing that. I didn't know he could get so serious."

"Lux, Zack just knows the time and place to be serious." They both nodded at each other. The elevator signaled again and I excused myself through them to exit.

"Better luck Strife next time Strife" Kunsel shouted. I've had him for afternoon training maybe twice. He was real good at what he does.

I made it to my room and scanned my pass to unlock the door. Walking by Reno's bed I pull his pillows and threw them onto my bed. I really cant be bothered to change...these sheets need washed anyway. I lay on the pile of pillows to give myself some more comfort. Closing my eyes, and my breathing slows...Just relax...

_"You gonna be okay?" You can hear the smile is his soft voice._

_"I don't know...I-I really hurt." I gave a whimper._

_"Is it your neck? Back? Where's the pain?" He's so kind to me. No one should be this kind._

_"My heart..."_

_"You're really not THAT sappy are you?" I wish I could see his face..._

_"I'm never sappy." He leans me forward, why can't I see him? A warmth entrances my body, against his chest._

_"Hey, open your eyes." He begs._

_"They are open."_

_"Open your eyes Cloudy." Your pet names are embarrassing..._

* * *

"CLOUD! WAKE UP!" His voice was so painful!

"I'm awake..." What a weird dream...

"What happened man? Have you been asleep this whole time?" Reno's voice isn't the best voice to wake up to. That other voice...the kind voice...his voice. Him...? Why was I dreaming about...him? And why was I acting like that? That's not who I am. I'm not into men. But...but that feeling...it was so warm...

"I guess so, what time is it?"

"It's 8pm and thanks for soiling my pillows." Reno sulked.

"I'm dead..." The instructor is going to be so mad...

"Can I have them back or can I get in there with you?" What a creep.

"You're a creep." I try to sit up so he can snatch his pillows.

"Yeah well YOU missed training!" He throws the pillows back onto his bed and pats them into place.

"And that's why I said I'm dead..." Reno makes his way to the bathroom. The metal squeaks on and water begins to pour. He pops his naked torso out.

"You may not be, we got a new Instructor for weapon training." Well that sucks it wasn't for AM training...

"Kunsel?"

"Who?" So Kunsel wasn't selected to be our squad's trainer...

* * *

A/N: And that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Look out for Zack's point of view! It'll be the same story, but from his point of view, and the things he thinks about and does on his own time. bwahaha This is a fun one. Please review! This is my first fic :O


	2. Chapter 1 ZACK'S POV

** Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters. But Square Enix is amazing for owning such sexy pixels. . Lol

***So** I decided instead of making two separate stories for you guys to find, I'm going to alternate chapters. You'll read chapter one with Cloud's point of view, then the next chapter will be chapter one of Zacks. you can skip the next chapter to read Clouds point of view of chapter 2 if that's how you want to do it. But I'm doing it so you guys don't have to scavenge for the other story at all, and can be alerted when I update with Zacks. ;D

**Without You**

Chapter One

-Zack's Point of View-

"Another gorgeous day at Shinra!" I hopped out of bed practically flying to the window to draw the curtains to see...well...the inside of Shinra. This is a sick joke.

"I wonder what's on my schedule for today..." and I tap my finger against my structured cheek.

"Since I'm feeling extra bubbly, I think I'll start with a nice short energy booster! Then have myself a shower, some food and see what Kunsel's up to..." I don't know why I'm so excited today...But I guess It's better to talk to myself than to just not talk at all. I can't stand silence.

Practically wagging my tail, I remove my sleep shirt to save the sweat and begin with some routine squats. I have to keep my toned body nice so I look my best when fighting! A famous smile plasters to my face.

"21...22...23...24.." I wonder what missions I have coming up...I haven't been on a good mission in quite some time. I think the last one I was on was just to Banora...but it was an escort mission and way too easy. I want to do something more exciting! Like fight off a Kunsel stalking Tigris! Haha He'd be too proud to know I'm envisioning saving him from a terrible demise.

"47...48...49...50!" Maybe some jumping jacks? I haven't done those in a while...

"5...6...7..." I should take a trip up to Gongaga and see what's happening on the home-front. I haven't been there in ages to see my family...It would be great to see them again. I'm sure they would enjoy a visit from 1st Class Zack! Mom used to send me letters when I first got accepted into SOLDIER, but they've kind've died down since...

"41...42...43...43...no 44...now that should have been 46...Nevermind..." I hop onto the couch landing Indian style. I wonder if I could get some time off? It doesn't really seem like much is going on anyway. I'll have to stop by the office today and see what strings I can pull. Glancing across the room the clock reads 8:15. I'm really glad I don't have training first thing in the morning...Those infantrymen have it bad.

"But I did just do an energy booster..." A knock on my door draws my attention from the couch.

Swinging the door open as if I was standing there waiting, I'm greeted by an ever so ...tired looking... "Kunsel!" I shouted.

"Hey Zack, you busy?" Kunsel has been my best friend since I joined Shinra. He's only a 2nd class but in my mind he's a 1st.

"I'm about as busy as not being busy gets." Cheeky smile.

"Well that doesn't surprise me...Luxiere and I are heading down to greet the new recruits and give them a tour. It'd be cool if you came with us so they don't have to deal with two groggy SOLDIERS."

"Sure! When are you guy guys meeting?" I love new recruits! Some look terrified while others look as excited as me to be here.

"We're meeting outside of the Briefing Room at 9:20. I want to tour the AM training session with them first at 9:30."

"Count me in. I need to take care of some personal stuff beforehand if that's cool. So expect me no earlier or later than 9:20!" Watch me show up right on the dot. I'm smooth at that kind of thing.

"Alright we'll see you then, buddy."

"Okay Yo!" He pats my shoulder and turns on his heel. If I had met Kunsel out of Shinra, I'd still be best friends with him. He's the level-headed guy when I'm more bouncy...kind of helps level out a little.

I make my way into my kitchen and pour myself a bowl of Captain Crunch. One of the great luxuries of being in SOLDIER is we get really nice apartments...

"Except for the view..." I whispered to myself while glancing at the window. What a pointless thing. I don't have to have a roommate and I don't have to go to the cafeteria for meals. The downfall to that is I cook my own meals. But I really can't complain.

"So good..." The only thing I hate about Captain Crunch is that it kind of cuts the top of my mouth when I eat it. It tastes so good though. Scooping up the last few bit and sipping the milk from the bowl, I pat my tummy.

"Shower time!" I walk my bowl to the sink, wash and dry it, then put it away. The spoon lay in the sink, I usually do the silverware at once...Towel...towel...towel...

"Ah!" My towels were just washed and sitting in a basket near the couch...figures I couldn't find it in there. I scurry back to the bathroom, turn the water on and finish undressing my already half naked body. Stepping into the cool stream of water always wakes me up more. The water clings and glistens to each crevice and muscle. I dump some wash on a pouf and begin massaging it into my body...So relaxing...Working it down my stomach and over my hips.

"It would be so nice to have someone to do this for me..." A small moan escapes as the now steaming water caresses the skin. Leaning back against the shower and absorbing the steam I continue to think that they really need women in this place. I rub my hips seductively to myself. Someone I could rub against in the shower and have their body massage mine...This place can get lonely. The shower ledge invites me to sit on it with my elbows on my knees, and my head in my hands...I stare at the ground and the water washes through my hair and gathers at my lips until it eventually drops. Several minutes pass like this and I finish up by washing my hair and combing it out with my fingers. I hit the water off...and immediately I'm invaded by the cool air seeping into the shower while I try to grab my towel.

"Things that are THAT relaxing should never come to an end..." Dabbing the water from my body, I begin searching for my clothing for the day. Once I finished clothing myself the clock read 9:10.

"Dang, I'm good!" I jetted out the door and to the elevator to head down to the Briefing Room lobby. It's a little bit of a walk but I should be there on time.

"Good morning, Mr. Fair." Cissnei greats me.

"Hey Ciss! Looking fine this morning!" She flips her brownish red hair over her shoulder.

"Why thank you, Sir! You look fine as you do every day!" A little blush tints her pale, Turkish cheeks. Pretty girl, not my type though. I spin around to continue walking in the direction of my destination.

"9:1-"

"9:20, actually." I cut Kunsel off.

"Right...Well thanks for making it! We really needed you, these guys look half dead." He's jealous I'm always RIGHT on time.

"Mornin' Zack!" Luxiere greeted me.

"Hey Lux. Looks like you and Kunsel here need to start getting more sleep. You look like crap."

"Thanks...Are we ready to do this?"

"OF COURSE!" I'm the first to step up to the new recruits.

"Welcome to Shinra, men! Next to this Briefing Room is your Training Dome. You will have training twice every day for three hours. The morning training will be at 8am for Physical strength endurance and the afternoon training will be at 1pm for weapons. Every Tuesday and Thursday you will have simulator training after pm training at 6pm until 9pm. Confused yet? WONDERFUL! Feel free to look around, but please stay close to your squad." We doted around the entrance of the Training Dome for a couple of minutes while I glanced over at a squad who was doing obstacles. It's nice to see people doing well here- people who strive to be the best even if they're the worst.

"Listen to that 3rd instruct squad D, over there..." Kunsel diverts my attention across the field to a squad performing pushups.

"No? NO, WHAT?" He's grabbing a thin framed blond by the back of the neck while forcing his head down. He shouldn't be getting in his face like that.

"No, Sir!" The blond winces in pain while trying to show his respect._ Zack's usual happy puppy face turned highly concerned. From this far away the SOLDIER looks about 5 times the size of the boy he's degrading. Zack unnoticably shakes his head while the black strands piece infront of his eyes. His lips sealed so tight, not even super glue could hold them together this firm._

"You should head over there, Zack. It's probably best our new recruits don't see that." Kunsel had suggested.

Lux chimed in, "I don't think it even matters if they see...that guy is going to break that kid's neck if you don't get over there."

"Yeah, I'll be back." I jogged across the field and slowed as I neared the conflict.

"I will snap your neck in the blink of an eye, do you hear me? You will addr-"

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh there, Sargent?" A little harsh? This looks like a KID and he looks like he's about to burst into tears. The 3rd's hand grips the blond's neck tighter.

"You will not tell me how to do my job!"

"I will tell you how to treat our men if I see you're threatening to kill them. Your job is not to dispose of Shinra infantrymen." Puff my chest out a little.

"He's not even strong enough to be the weakest person here!" Weak people pick on people who struggle to be strong...This guy is an asshole and I'm not happy about it. But this kid really looks like he shouldn't be here...

"If that is the case, he can be evaluated and sent home if he doesn't meet our standards anymore."

"You won't order me around forever, Fair." He let go and the blond dropped to his knees. I almost wanted to pick him up and help him back to his ward, but that would probably look really awkward. Time for this guy to be put in his place though.

"Maybe not, but for now- you are 3rd class and I'm 1st. You do what I say regarding men training to become a SOLDIER." The 3rd looks down at the blond and crouches beside him.

"You got lucky today, Strife." He walks back over to his squad as they rest up from completing AM training.

"Someone help this kid up." I tried to find his face to see what kind of shape he was in, but he wasn't looking up. I'll have to meet up with him later and see what happened. Kunsel followed up.

"Everything okay?" He say's quietly.

"Yeah we're going to have to do something about this. Have a glance at the kid's neck..." Kunsel looked back.

"I'll see you men tomorrow! Be here and be on time!" The 3rd released his squad.

Kunsel and I took that as our leave to head over to Luxiere tending the new squads.

"So do you have a name handy on that blond? I wanted to question him later." I really need a follow up.

"Yeah, I'll email it to your phone when I find out."

"Sounds great, I'm going to head out for a bit. I have some things I'd rather be taking care of."

Kunsel takes note, "You seem like your mood dropped a lot."

"Yeah, I don't enjoy seeing our cadets being treated that way. I'm going to go see what I can do about this."

"I'll see you later, Zack! I'm sure Lux says the same!"

"Later." It doesn't take much to change my mood, but that was a bit _too_ much. I know it doesn't seem that bad, to me, people should not be treated that way here. I made my way to Director Lazard's office. He takes care of most of the business I need dealt with. Knowing him, changes are made quickly and actions take immediate effect so my mood is bound to get a lot better today. My strides come to a halt as a black-ponytailed Turk stands in front of the entrance to the elevator.

"I need a hand." He flat out says with his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, Tseng...my hands are full for the next hour or so." I mean...they look empty...but I'm on a mission!

"That's quite fine because this hand can be handled at any time today." A side smile crept across Tseng's face. He's almost as cheeky as I am!

"I need some help rearranging my apartment."

"How did you know to stand in front of the elevator to find me?" This guy is good...

"Actually, I just talked to Lux because you weren't picking up your phone. He said you were on your way to Lazard's to sort an issue out."

"I am doing just that! Lets talk in the elevator." The ding alerted me to step in. Tseng is a really good guy too. He seems honest, straightforward and is just a really great listener in general. I'm a little relieved that he didn't come to me with a full on mission. Normally when I see him, that's the case. I just have a few things I'd like to take care of...

"So why are you in such a hurry to rearrange your apartment?" I broke the short silence.

"I have a friend coming to stay with me for a little while tonight and I know I can count on you." He waves his hand in the air.

"A friend, huh?" I jab him in the side and give him a wink.

"Not that kind of friend...I wouldn't be telling you about it if that were the case." My shoulders drop my arms low to the sides, I sulk.

"I guess no one is getting lucky tonight."

"It wouldn't be luck with me anyway! I just want to make the place look nice" Tseng perks his chin up and straightens his suit jacket.

"You know Tseng, if people knew you as well as I do, they'd say you're a lot cockier than me." His chin levels out to normal as he turns to face me.

"It's just someone I have to look after for a while."

"Like a guard job?" So he has to make his place_ look nice_ to carry out a guard job? I'd probably mess my place up more and tell them to hide in something..I shrug it off.

"Yeah, kind of like a guard job."

"Well, I'll drop in after I chat with Lazard, okay?" I'd consider him a friend too, and it never hurts to help a friend in need!

"That's okay with me, thanks buddy." He exits the elevator and waves me off just as my phone begins to beep and vibrate in my pocket.

"Good timing. Cloud Strife...First Year Infantryman...Squad D." All I really needed was a name...but thanks Kunsel, never fails me. I waited in the elevator as I escalated in floor levels. Why are the most important people always on the damn top floor? I bet he has a good exit strategy. Cloud Strife... He should have got an age. My phone jingles again.

"Age 17..." How convenient! I began pecking at the keys to reply a _thank you_ to my friend as the doors rung open. I stuck my foot in the door just as it started to close again.

"I don't think so!" I threatened the door while shutting my phone and exiting. A sign reads _Vice President Rufus Shinra_ and below it _SOLDIER Executive Lazard Deusericus_.

"Be cool...be casual...be firm." I scanned my passcard on the door to the left.

"Welcome, Zack Fair" The automated voice greets me as the doors slide apart.

I sit in the lobby of the very luxurious office and wait to be directed to Lazard. My leg shakes as my foot taps the floor in anxiety. It's not even anything to be nervous over...Sort out the cadet, ask for time off. Easy. I scan the room looking at all the items. Nothing in this room has little value...

"It's been a while." Lazard approaches me and grabs my hand.

"Yes Sir, It has." I accept the handshake and smile back. He motions for me to follow him into his office and directs me to a chair opposite to him.

"We haven't had many missions for you lately. It probably seems like the world is spinning on it's own now huh?"

"The world is spinning on it's own, Sir." I laughed.

"Well you're right...what can I do for you Zack?" He folds his hands on the desk and sits back in his also luxurious chair.

"Well I have a couple of things I want to touch base with you today...first being most important..."

"Continue." Here goes...

"While giving orientation in the Training Dome today, an incident went down between a SOLDIER and an infantryman. I'm not really sure how it went down yet, but the outcome wasn't going to be good. The 3rd Class had the man...no...BOY by his neck and nearly snapped it. I do not find this acceptable for any reason."

"You did stop it, yes?" He listens intently.

"Of course."

"Assuming you don't do a follow up yet because you don't know how it happened. Why didn't you ask questions?" The only question really needing to be asked was what happened...but honestly that doesn't even matter.

"Sir, I believe that no one should be physically abused here. It doesn't matter who or what started it. The 3rd had no right threatening Cloud's life that way."

"Cloud?"

"Cloud Strife. He's a First Year Infantryman. The 3rd said he's too weak to be here. I was thinking maybe we give him another competency test and at least it will get the boy out of harms way if needed."

"That will be unnecessary. People come here to train to be Heros! I'm not expecting him to be strong right now. He made it thus far to even be accepted into the company, he is fine."

"Sir?" So what will he be having done then?

"I believe switching out the Sargent will suffice for now. What do you think about that?" I think that sounds like a great idea, but...

"It's a good idea, but what will become of the current 3rd? Who will be taking his place?"

"This isn't the first time I've heard the 3rd class SOLDIERS being abusive. They will receive new duties. I will make the proper changes to have _less busy _2nd Class SOLDIERS take over training duties for all squads for now."

"So you mean Kunsel And Luxiere?" He nods. Haaaaah They're going to be so thrilled. Early morning training...every day. Wait...

"Do you mean for PM training as well?" He nods again.

"Yes. When I see 3rd Class has their performance picking up, I will seek new trainers again. Right now, the company really isn't in need of SOLDIERS going on missions, as we have no important ones. I will notify all new Instructors before pm training." Excellent. Just as I thought, he's making quick adjustments.

"I don't like to see our members being treated poorly either and I've been waiting for another incident to make the change. So I've been thinking about it for a while." He adds.

"Thank you, Sir! This is good news." Now for the less appealing news...

"If you'll excuse me, Zack- I now have some important tasks to take care before I run out of time." Or not...? I guess it would probably be a bad idea to ask right this second. It can wait. I excuse myself from the chair.

"Not a problem, Sir. Thanks again." Well...so much for seeing mom?

_On my way! _I texted Tseng warning him to be fully clothed when I arrive. I wonder who he's having to look after? Or if it's a boy or a girl? I wonder how Cloud's doing. He probably doesn't feel too great after being whipped around like that. I hit the elevator button and wait for it to reach the top floor.A couple people fled from the doors and allowed me to have the tight space all to myself. I checked the time on my phone, 11:41. Maybe Tseng and I can grab a bite to eat while we spiffy his place up. That Captain Crunch didn't tie me over. My stomach growls to the thought of food like it has a mind and a mouth of it's own. Heading midway through the building to the Turk level, my phone vibrates.

"Cloud has a nice ass...pretty face too. If you didn't look hard enough, you'd think he was a chick!" A text from Kunsel. That's not awkward or anything...

"When did you have to to be checking the abused Infantryman out?" Slightly joking and slightly harassing the 2nd Class SOLDIER. The elevator slows to a stop and I begin walking towards Tseng's apartment. 213, 215, 217...another vibration in my pants- so I flipped the phone up.

"He was in the elevator a few minutes ago with Lux and I. His neck isn't looking so good, he should get checked out." I think Kunsel has done enough 'checking out' for one day. Maybe I'll stop by his place after pm training and see how the kid is. That's alright to do that, right? Not weird at all. 227! Tseng's room had the door cracked slightly. I tapped lightly on the door.

"Tseng?" I cracked it further and popped my head in.

"Hey! Just got out of the shower." Tseng walks around the corner without a shirt on, exposing his thin white body. He ruffles his hair with a towel and drapes it around his neck.

"I was hoping you'd be fully clothed when I got in. What are you doing taking a shower mid-day?"

"I gotta smell nice for when she gets here right?" He smiles kindly.

"A friend, huh?" I winked and jabbed him in the side again.

"You should really stop that." He laughed along with me.

"Hey Zack, you wanna grab some lunch first? I haven't eaten at all yet." Yes! Of course I'm hungry.

"Yeah, cafeteria?" I don't see Tseng being much of a chef...

"Nah, I was thinking about some quick Yakisoba. Ya dig?" You're kidding right? That would totally hit the spot right now.

"Yes, I dig. Want me to get started on anything?" I can't just sit here while he cooks for me.

"Yeah sure! Can you pile all that laundry into that closet? If it doesn't close...just...make it." He flushes with a slight embarrassment.

"Oh right, so when she opens it, a giant heap of dirty clothes fall on her?" I put my hands on my hips.

"No, because I'm going to lock it." Tseng turns to look at me with a serious face.

"You serious?" Puzzled.

"Yes." He walks away into the kitchen and I turn to look at my project.

Picking up clothing in wads off the floor and tossing them behind the doors can be strenuous. I pick up a pair of boxers and hold them away from me.

"Pewwwww, how often do you wash your trunks?" I shouted to the kitchen.

He yells back, "Not often, why are they dusty? I have wood cleaner!" My eyes became wide and I outburst with laughter.

"I guess you need to clean your wood BEFORE you soil your trunks!" I continued laughing, loud.

Tseng walks into the room with cooking chopsticks. "Oh...you're sick." He walks away shaking his head. My eyes follow him and then land on a clock, 12:27. I wonder if Lazard sent out the new duties? I flip my phone up and find I had a missed called from Kunsel. That's weird...it didn't vibrate. I press callback and listen to the ring on the other end.

"Hey buddy." Kunsel.

"Hey, you called?"

"Yeah, did you suggest Lux and I get put on training duties?" His tone picked up.

"I didn't exactly suggest." Oh he's so pissed! I bet he got AM training.

"I got AM training..." Kunsel trailed off.

"And lux?"

"PM. Lucky little shit." You can hear the sighs and grunts coming from the other line. "But, thanks to you- we both got put on pretty boy's squad!" He laughs cynically.

"You have fun with that..." I don't see why he keeps referring to cloud like a piece of meat. It's a GUY. A man...or a BOY! That's not even right.

"Food's done." Tseng bring a plate of Yakisoba in and sets it on the low table.

"Who was that?" Kunsel questioned.

"Tseng, we're doing some cleaning. I have to go, see you!" I didn't wait for a reply before I hung up the phone. The food looks great... I don't think I deserve a meal that looks this tasty!

"Doesn't it look good?" Tseng questions while lapping up some of the noodles.

"You just don't look like the chef type. But this look amazing!" I dug in immediately after indulging with my eyes.

We both finished our meals with light conversation in between. I got up and grabbed our dishes, putting them in the kitchen. "Don't worry about those, Zack. I'll wash them later- let's get to work!"

We spent nearly 5 hours cleaning and rearranging the apartment. Boxes were tossed. Everything was put into a place, somewhere special that deserved that item. We stand in the center of the entertainment room scoping out the visible areas of the apartment. "Looks nice." I said.

"Yeah, it would look better if we had more time...I really don't wanna be late picking her up." He looks frustrated.

"Who exactly is this girl?" My ears perked with curiosity.

"You'll meet her when she gets here I'm sure."

This place is seriously dead. It's so boring. I need to get out on a mission, or they need to bring some new, diverse people in...I guess it's kind of why I'm excited to meet Tseng's friend. I bet they do the dirty when no one's around. Hah. Lucky bastard. I'm not going to bother him about it though. Some people really just aren't that forward about that kind of thing. Tseng really doesn't seem like the kiss and tell type of guy.

"Well, it's almost 6. I should head out so you can finish getting ready." He rushes around the room picking last minute details and putting them in spots accordingly.

"Yeah sounds good. Thanks for helping me out Zack." He lightly slaps the side of my head a couple times. A friendly gesture.

I stepped out and started walking toward the elevator. "I don't even know what I'm going to do now...I wish I had asked for some time off...I could be on my way to Gongaga right now..." I hit the first floor button in the elevator. Going to go for a walk I guess...Don't have much else to do tonight. I waited the normal patient wait to exit the elevator. I slid passed Cissnei and weaseled my way out of the doors. Going wherever my feet were leading...I found myself walking towards Sector 1 Train station. From here, I hopped train to sector 5- the Slums. The night was crawling on me as the sun began to set beyond the buildings. This place may be trashy...but it's still a nice place to view the night sky. I crawl up the side of a wall and use an aluminum sheet to lift myself onto a roof. Lying with my arms behind my head, I inhale deeply. Another vibration...

"Want to hang out?- Lux" Honestly, I'd rather just spend some alone time right now. I don't feel too great mentally. It's been a weird day. Crickets begin their chirps and leg rubbing as the light of day becomes dim. I shut my phone without a reply and close my eyes.

_My hand runs through spiky blond tufts, "You'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you again." I tell him. _

_The blond rests his head into my pillow, his body wracked with little spasms. I can't help but just sit here and pet him, soothe him. I feel like I've not seen his face in forever. He always hides..he has nothing to hide._

"_Cloud, look at me." I whisper down to him._

"_I don't want you to see me like this." He works harder to cover his face while I tried moving his arm away._

"_We're friends, you don't need to hide from me..." His slender back all hunched up. _

"_I don't have real friends here..." He sobs into the pillow._

"_Just look at me, please?" I'm begging. I want to see his face. I stopped petting._

_Slowly he breathes, and removes his arms. Such soft, fragile hands...you don't belong here...His face turns to the side and I sweep the blond locks away from his cheek...anticipation, a little more..._

A crash of thunder wakes me from my catnap. What. The. HELL? That was seriously, the most ridiculous dream...I have ever had...in my whole life. I need to get home...I feel gross and I'm starting to get a headache. From the deep skyward sounds, a storm is quickly approaching. I was really hoping my day would get better, but it seems it just got more confusing. I follow my path here- to return what I call home. It was a mentally silent trip and all I could really think about was the insanely weird dream I had. I mean...I know I'm getting lonely and stuff, but to dream about a boy? I don't even know the kid. I'm just really worried about him because his neck looked terrible even JUST after the incident. It instantly bruised! After passing through Sector 1, I made it back to my prison- prison that I slightly enjoy. The misting rain had barely begun as I walked into the building.

"Just in time." I mumbled.

"Welcome back. You were out late." I turn to the left corridor before walking up the staircase to the elevators. The hell is Kunsel doing here? I don't understand how everyone FINDS me. It's like they have a GPS Zack Tracking system...

"Thanks? What are you doing?..." I slowly pace over to him.

"Ohhhh y'know...just walking around." I looked at my phone clock.

"It's 1am...you should get to bed...With training in the morning and all." It's so late. I napped more than a catnap. I can't deny though, it was nice and peaceful.

"Well you texted me and said you had a weird dream and to meet you at the Entrance Lobby. I've been here for an hour." Whaaaaaaa? A dumbfounded look swept across my face. I don't remember texting him.

"I don't...remember that. I'm going to head up though. I'm really tired." I started walking away. Good thing I didn't text him what it was about. I'd have a lot of explaining to do and I'm really not in the mood for that.

"Cloud's in his room sleeping you know. He's fine." I froze in my tracks.

"That's nice?" An eyebrow raised and gave Kunsel a half, confused smile. Without another word I turned back around and jogged up the stairs. What the hell did I text him? Time sped up like my heart rate and eventually I made it to my apartment. I tossed my jacket on the couch, went into the bedroom and flopped into my bed. The ceiling bore washed out white into my eyes. I dumped myself out of bed, back over to the couch and grabbed my phone. To Kunsel,

"I fell asleep in the Slums and I had the weirdest dream about Cloud. I felt connected to him somehow...Meet me in the Entrance Lobby. I'll be back soon.- Zack"

I tossed the phone onto the couch and sleepily walked back to my bed. Not...awkward at all. I've had this feeling all day. I pulled the blanket up to my face and snuggled the clean linens. "Cloud Strife...age 17."

A/N Mmmmm is all I can say. Please Review, or I'll think it's a waste. I'm really enjoying it and I want to know if you guys are too. =]


End file.
